voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (653 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (626 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (626 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (550 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (489 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (487 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (486 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (475 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (474 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (473 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (456 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (448 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (420 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (418 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (410 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (393 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (382 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (382 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (381 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (380 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (370 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (370 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (367 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (363 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (361 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (349 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (347 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (345 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (344 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (340 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (317 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (308 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (306 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (304 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (300 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (298 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (295 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (291 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (281 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (280 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (275 VA titles) (Canadian) #Troy Baker (273 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (271 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (269 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (268 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (265 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (262 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (260 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (256 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (250 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (248 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (245 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (244 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (243 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (242 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (241 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (239 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (239 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (235 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (235 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (232 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (232 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (226 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (223 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (220 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (217 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (215 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (214 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (211 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (211 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (211 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (211 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (211 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (211 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (209 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (208 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (202 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (202 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (202 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (202 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (201 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (198 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (192 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (191 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (182 VA titles) (American)